


缄默

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	缄默

长官×副官（伪骨科年上）  


成卫在一个平日里上锁的抽屉里抽出一个大信封，精致的火漆印花略显秀气，他犹豫许久轻轻拆开了泛黄的信封。

成卫不是没注意到成和玉房间里这个落锁的位置，只不过和玉自小跟着他，三年前送他去军校也是他的决定，和玉每两周往家里寄一份信，逐字逐句的记流水账一般跟他回报生活里发生的所有事，偶尔会在字里行间流露出来一点想家的意味，倒也是三两句轻轻带过。

像什么“今日理论课上忽觉思念先生，心绪不宁愧对先生送我来这里深造。”已经是极其露骨的词句了，大多数是一些浅浅的试探如“天凉先生可有加衣？”“先生最近注意少吹风，每年入秋先生都会犯头痛症，须得谨慎。”

那些信都成卫被叠成一摞仔细的压平纸角，收拾在书房里他的桌子右手边的抽屉里。

成卫悉数收下他的小心思，明明打个电话就能听到声音，他偏要执着于这种老旧的书写方式，故此成卫从不回信，偶尔还有几次成和玉忍不住在信里写到，“听闻先生高升，不知可否有提任新的副官？”

那次成卫没继续晾着他，倒是心里开心得很，这小子还知道担心自己的副官位置有没有被别人抢了，一个电话打到学校这边来，半晌才把人喊过来急匆匆的接电，听得出来他跑的很急气儿都没喘匀的应了一声，“成先生？”

成卫笑骂，“出去两年真不知道该叫什么了？”

和玉改口，乖乖叫了声哥。心里不断嘀咕:明明你说的在军校不能跟成家扯上关系，也不能仗他的势，现在反过来像是自己离家出走一样。

成卫低沉的声音从线圈电话筒另一头传过来有一点不像他本来的样子，竟让和玉觉出了无限的温柔，他说，“给我当副官的人将来是要给我当老婆的，这位置你随随便便让给别人？”

和玉在电话另一头突然涨红了脸，支支吾吾说不出来话，只能听着成卫笑的爽朗然后挂了电话。

那节枪击课他的成绩简直比新生第一次枪击课还要离谱，频频被点名批评，甚至还被罚了二百个俯卧撑。

和玉六岁的时候就被成父带回了家，是在路边的血拼中抱出来的一个孩子，浑身都是脏兮兮的泥土，不知道几天没吃过饭了，带回家好几天都不肯说话，身上挂着一块干干净净的白玉，成父瞧着成色不像是普通人家能有的物什，大约也是哪家公子少爷落寞至此罢了。

乱世里保住命就是不幸中的万幸，成父给他起了个新名字就叫和玉，冠上成家的姓以后要跟成卫形如手足，知道吗。

成父要是知道和玉如今就快要上了他亲儿子的床，不知道当初还会不会捡他回家。

和玉从屋外端着刚切好摆盘的果盘去书房找成卫，见人站在窗前笔挺的身影，把水果放在桌子上轻轻叫了句哥。

成卫转过身来看他，眼神里少有的清冷和陌生，盯得和玉心里发虚，心里迅速盘点了自己最近有没有做什么错事，前些日子去码头劫货一个人没留下不可能出事，昨日给银行行长备的礼物也算合理，昨晚成卫想吃旧英租界里的一家餐厅他也定到了位置，那难道是……午饭他做的番茄炒蛋里又忘了加盐？

“哥？”

成卫冷笑一声，把手里泛黄的信封往桌上一甩，“你还有脸叫我哥！”已经被拆了封口的纸袋中散散落落的滑出几张纸来。

和玉视线落到那几个熟悉的纸笺上，绢花小字出自女人之手，其实他也没办法确认是不是女人，只知道组织上给他安排的单线联络人，名义上是个女人，他从秘密联络点取回来的“任务”就是这一张张的纸，在别人看来不过是一些普通的话家常，但其实读来另有玄机，每个人都有不同的解密方式。

成卫虽然不知道和玉的解码方式是哪种但他一眼就确认这是组织里独特的交流方式。

因为他也无数次从上级联络人手里拿过这样的“密码”。

一瞬间，和玉的脑子里出现了那些牢狱里被刑讯逼供到血肉模糊的人，有的撕心裂肺惨叫连天，有的抵死抗刑，最后熬死在阴暗湿冷的牢房里，有的受不住重刑加身出卖组织出卖上级，还有的是为了保全家人性命和盘托出。

他后退一步，直直的跪下来，脊背挺直昂首挺胸，视线却怎么也不敢落在成卫的身上，低垂着眼眸盯着他的鞋尖，这是今早出门前和玉亲手为他擦过保养油的皮鞋，甚至能照出成卫一丝褶皱都没有的军装裤的倒影。

成卫走到和玉跟前蹲下来，单手捏着他的下巴强迫他的视线对上自己的眼睛，“你就一句解释都没有吗。”

和玉下颌骨被捏的生疼，几乎就要碎在成卫这只满是枪茧的手里，他闭上眼睛，像是盖住了所有的过往的记忆，只留下一句冰冷冷的，“先生，对不起。”

成卫越是愤怒越是冷静，如果没有胸口越来越重的起伏，他简直和昨日穿好西装准备去拜访新上任的行长无二样。

两年的军校生活确实改变了他不少，若是在从前和玉绝不敢如此忤逆他，一定是在他生气之前就认错道歉实在不行就乖乖的趴在书桌上被打一顿以后再怯怯的说以后不敢了。

更遑论瞒着他偷偷做一个中共地下党员。

一年多前和玉从军校寄过来的那封信里提到的所谓高升，是他从县政府调来军统局天津站当站长，负责接应华北各个军统组织送过来的情报再根据紧急性和真实性标成几类，送到南京军统政府总局。

这其中不乏对中共有利或不利的私密消息，天津处在华北区的中枢，消息汇总更全面更及时，组织为了能握住北方的一条命脉，生生切断了在政府里辛苦布了半年的联络网，把成卫送到了天津站。

准确来说，他比和玉要接受更高级的指令，也更了解组织内部的事物，他深知这其中危险，也比和玉清楚这条路走下去到底有多艰难。

他松开和玉，站起身来从衣架上取下来制服上的军用腰带，对折握在手里重新走回来在和玉面前站定。

和玉垂头，任由那条褐色的牛皮腰带在自己眼前晃，印象里成卫从不会拿这么重的东西对他动手，最多是门口花瓶里插着的假花枝，再或者是工作的时候太过游神理错了文件直接被按在桌子上拍几巴掌，最重也不过能挨上几下成卫用来压桌布的一块旧镇纸。

成卫用皮带点了点他的背，“手撑地上。”

和玉不肯，依然跪的直挺挺，他本就生的清瘦，因为刚刚在厨房里切过果盘，白色衬衣的袖子还卷到小臂上，深灰色的马甲衬得垂在身侧的手臂更加白皙，露出的皮肤上挂着几滴水珠，垂在身侧也生是一副美人的模样，比聚会中穿着华丽的旗袍戴着贵重首饰的富家小姐要更令人赏心悦目。

成卫甩手在他背上抽了一记，厚重的牛皮腰带和夏天薄薄的衣料相触，成卫审讯的手段堪称一流，鞭子落下的角度十分刁钻，直接从右肩斜着给他的马甲开了一道口子。

布料撕裂的声音传进和玉的耳朵里，他其实怕极了，他并没有那种忠诚的信仰，也不是真的为了解救什么人于水深火热之中，他其实很早就知道他的哥哥在做的工作不止是军统体制内的事物那么简单，只不过成卫不跟他说他就闭口不言装作完全不知，但是没想到从军校毕业那天他真的被一直存在于市井流传中的“地下党”找上。

他咬牙接下来这一下，军校里有上过熬刑的课，他努力回忆着当时的细节，但是都敌不过哥哥的腰带。万蚁噬心一样的感觉密密麻麻的疼从肩膀上传来，刺激着他紧绷的神经。

成卫又给了他一下，这次是从另一边划烂了他的左肩，两道裂痕交叉的地方直接被腰带卷起来扯到地上，一块深灰色的布条就落在和玉笔直的小腿上，落在黑色的西装裤上。

和玉依然低着头不说话，嘴里默默咬上下嘴唇里的嫩肉。

成卫再次蹲下来跟他平视，“和玉，我让你趴下，手撑地。你不听话了。”

和玉闻言哆嗦了一下，但依然对上成卫的眼睛坚定的说，“我没犯错。”

成卫冷笑一声站起身来，和玉就盯着他的裤子看，丝毫不想把心里的胆怯露出一丝一毫。

“抬起头来。”严厉的声音从头顶传来，和玉闻声缓缓把脖颈上仰，但视线依然向下，堪堪只到成卫上衣的下摆。  
  
皮带冰凉的触感贴在他的脸颊上，成卫冷着声音问他，“再说一遍，错，还是没错。”

“我没犯错。”和玉固执的重复。

话音刚落左侧脸颊上就多了一道火辣辣的鞭痕，“啪”的一声脆响在耳边回荡着，尖锐的击打声近在咫尺，白皙的皮肤上迅速肿起来一道三指宽的红痕。

和玉被抽得脸偏向另一侧，脑子里一片混沌。眼泪唰一下就出来了，只有嘴里不可思议的呢喃着叫了一声，“哥哥……”

在这个家里，基本没有人把和玉当外人，虽然和玉是成父捡回来的孩子，但是家里的仆从全都记着和玉也是姓成的，成父对和玉又是百般宠爱，几乎当亲儿子在养。

准确来说，比亲儿子更亲一点。成卫小小年纪就已经满脸成熟，行事说话滴水不漏，对父亲恭恭敬敬，不像和玉偶尔顽皮偶尔撒娇，逗的成父经常大笑连连，简直要宠到天边去了。

倒是稍微长大了一些的和玉学会了惹事，一天管家接到和玉回家发现他身上衣衫不洁，嘴角也破了，脸上青一块紫一块。成父正脑子一热准备去替儿子教育别人家不知天高地厚的小子，敢打人打到我成家的二少爷头上了。成卫瞥了一眼父亲，扔下一句“赌场里打的架，您确定还要管吗。”然后揪着和玉衣领把人拽进书房里，噼里啪啦的给了一顿板子，成父在外边听着小儿子哭的快要断气了，心疼的不得了，但是仔细琢磨着这几年和玉确实快被自己宠坏了，咬了咬牙没进去拦着。

说来也奇怪，那之前和玉一直对这个哥哥不是很亲热，挨了一顿打以后整日里哥哥长哥哥短的，跟在成卫身边像个小尾巴，过了十六岁成父做主把人送到了成卫身边，留下来当个副官。

和玉上个月过了生辰，正好二十岁。在成家十四年的岁月里，成卫再生气也没打过他的脸。

成卫抬起他的下巴，像是在观摩一件艺术品一样的打量着肿痕，“错没错。”

和玉不敢说话，他害怕下一秒成卫手里的皮带再照着他的脸抽上来，闭着眼睛任由眼泪往下滚。

但是没想到沉默换来的依然是一耳光。

成卫的手心里是暖的，即使那么短的时间里和玉也感受到了，掌心兜着风落在他的耳边，再重重的覆上已经肿起来的脸颊上，方方正正的肿痕被指印化开，只留下一个麻了半边又火辣辣的感觉。

和玉脸上挨了两下，左手捂着被打的地方直往后退，本来跪的直挺挺的腰身一下瘫软下来跪坐在小腿上，摇着头，“疼。”

成卫走到桌边，捡起来那些散落一地的纸条，一张一张的查看日期，看了足足有三四分钟以后，他问和玉，“多久了？”

和玉跪坐着有些腿麻，稍微动了动小腿，想要站起来然后被成卫一句话按了回去，“不必起来了，跪着。我是在问我的和玉弟弟，不是问我的成副官。”

和玉自讨苦吃，满脸的不服气，但成卫多年积威这种命令他还是不敢反抗的，只有老老实实跪直了身体回话，“一年，毕业的时候开始的。”

成卫点点头，“本以为送你去学点本事能防身能护着自己，没想到啊，这本事真是长的大了！你真不怕我一枪崩了你！”说着把手里的信件悉数扔到他脸上。

纸笺划着脸颊上的肿痕，蹭的生疼。和玉咬牙接着成卫的怒火，不敢辩驳。

房间里除了纸张散落在地的声音和两个人的呼吸声再无其他，成卫背对着他坐着，点了一支雪茄，等着红色的火光烧到尽头。

沉默驱散了和玉大部分的英勇就义，跪了有半个小时以后，腰酸背疼膝盖麻，忍不住偷偷开始活动肩背。

虽然他只是个养子，但本质上来说，依然是个身娇肉贵的少爷。在军校那两年几乎是吃了这辈子所有的苦，回了养尊处优的日子没几天又习惯了温香软玉的日子，哪里跪的住太久，刚刚太急着在成卫面前表决心，一冲动就磕在地上了实际上现在悔的肠子都快青了，再加上半边脸火辣辣的疼，想直接过去抱着哥哥的腿蹭眼泪的心都有了。

成卫抖了一地的烟灰，也不说话，就静静的听着他身后和玉的小动作，很给面子的给和玉递了个台阶，“现在有什么想说的了吗？”

和玉垂眸，“先生，”

成卫打断他，“你确定，要叫我先生，那是不是我现在就应该送你去监狱里再听你说。”

“先生”是副官叫的，是他作为天津军统站站长的政务副官叫的，按照他的身份来说，这就是叛党，足够送他去监狱吃枪子。

但从刚才到现在，和玉仗的是什么呢，或许就是还有一个“哥哥”这样的称谓。

“我……我不会放弃的。除非你真的送我去监狱，否则你也不能打我，我没错。父亲说过人生自由，送我过来当个副官也是权宜之计，如果有哪天我有了想做的事随时可以去做，我现在就是找到了想做的事。”

“你不能打我。”和玉强调了一遍。

一番话说的声气儿不大，但是十分坚定。成卫太了解和玉了，就跟每次犯错一样，怕疼的要命，认错认得也快，看着怂的很，其实心里主意正着呢。

成卫听了倒也没生气，只是笑了声从抽屉里拉出一个印章，走过去放在和玉眼睛下面晃了晃问道，“认得吗。”

怎么会不认得，那是比和玉高级好几个层级的联络人用的印章，代表的不止是可以联络上下级双向关系的身份，更是可以在紧急关头下达命令的权力。

和玉紧张的抬头看向成卫，不可思议的看着这个形同上级身份的印章怎么会在自己哥哥这里，两秒钟以后他摇了摇头，“不，不可能……”

他虽然察觉到哥哥在做一些有关于两党纷争的事，也知道哥哥不纯粹为国民党收集情报，但怎么也没想到他居然入组织如此深，甚至有这样高的身份。

成卫弯腰用指腹轻轻蹭了蹭和玉的左脸，在肿起来的地方用力按了一下，心满意足的听到了和玉咬牙“嘶”的一声。

然后问他，“作为上级，罚我的下级轻易暴露身份，打不打得，嗯？作为你的长官，罚我的副官叛变党国，打不打得，嗯？作为哥哥，罚我的弟弟不知惜命，以身犯险，打不打得！嗯？说话！”

和玉垂眸，身体跪的僵直，动也不敢动，两条腿都在打颤，咬着下嘴唇颤抖着说了声，“打得。”

成卫此刻才算真的发怒，抬脚踹在和玉的胯骨上，“好好跟你说话不听是吧！想去监狱见识见识是吧！好我满足你，滚起来我送你去！”

和玉被踹倒在地，见成卫抬脚就走，伸长了胳膊去拉他的裤腿，险些把成卫绊倒在门边，不管不顾的抱着成卫的腿，“哥，哥我不去……我认打，求求你别送我去，那种鬼地方。”

成卫抬脚又踹了他一下，不重，只是刚刚好能把人从腿上甩开，冷着脸道，“你瞒着我的时候就该知道有今天，滚起来，要不然我叫人进来拷你去。”

和玉不敢再磨蹭，揉着跪麻了的双膝踉踉跄跄的跟在成卫身后，上车的时候成卫跟司机丢下“去警察局”这几个字以后就一直看窗外，一个眼神都没分给和玉。

车里气压实在是太低了，司机以为出了什么大事，两位长官着急，忍不住多踩了两脚油门，尽量快的把两个人送到了警察局。

本来该是和玉下车给成卫开门，但今天成卫直接拉开门就迈了出去，和玉也不敢耽搁立刻跟了上去。

警察局他来过的次数可比成卫多的多，按成卫的身份就算有事也不必亲自来一趟，通常都是和玉替他跑，每次也是威风的来威风的走，赚足了站长副官的面子。

不过今日他处境实在是不怎么乐观，没了军装，穿着日常居家的衣服，幸亏出门的时候记着拿了件大衣还勉强遮着里面已经被抽烂了的马甲，但是肿起来的半张脸是怎么也挡不住的。

里面几位平日里被他欺压过的小警察投来好奇和猜测的目光，更灼伤了他的脸面，真觉得有团火在他脸上烧着，只能怯怯地在身后喊了一声“哥哥”。

在外面的时候和玉一般都是喊“先生”，今日实在是怕极了，下意识就叫了出来。

成卫没理他，冲一个领班模样的警察打了个招呼问道，“接贵局刑房一用，您给指个路。”

领班立刻低眉顺眼的带着成卫往刑房的位置去，一路上都没停住谄媚之词，甚至把和玉平日办事妥帖也夸了一边，和玉在身后听着都快要爆炸了，只希望领班赶紧闭嘴。

到了阴湿的牢房门口，领班又问，“不知道是哪位……让站长大人亲自审讯，这，这可要我们协同您？”

成卫摆摆手，“不用，我教训内人，吩咐一下，任何人不许靠近这里。”

领班被成卫的话吓了一跳，脑子里只剩下内人两个字，脱口而出，“内……内人？！”

结果被成卫和和玉一起瞪了一眼不敢再多打听，弯着腰退出去了。

人一走成卫径直往墙边的一排工具去了。

和玉只敢站在墙边看着他在一排鞭子棍子里挑挑拣拣，什么话也不敢说，现在只想回两个小时前给自己的嘴缝上两针，好好的提什么监狱，现在好了，明明在家里挨几下皮带就好的事，要跑到刑房给自己讨顿毒打。

成卫最后也还是没舍得拿起来那些个足有二指粗的鞭子，只拿了挂在墙上的木质长警棍握在手里掂了掂，转身看杵在墙角的和玉，又指了指地上的春凳，“自己脱了趴上去。”

和玉没动，眼神里都在求饶。

成卫今天被和玉频频的顶撞磨没了最后一点耐心，直接走过去拎起和玉的领子往凳子上扔，三下五除二剥干净了下裤，冰凉的警棍就贴上了因为暴露在空气里微微发颤的皮肤。

木质的粗棍砸在肉上，有一下是一下全都砸进了皮肤下面，没有时间发酵，直接就从皮下瘀成血痕，横七竖八的冲撞在一起。

成卫气急了，手上落得毫无章法，七零八落。警棍的接触面积就那么窄窄的一道，十几下下去还是有许多位置的皮肤依然白皙光滑，跟被重力击打过的红痕交相呼应，形成鲜明的对比，交错杂乱的痕迹像恶意被扭曲过的棋盘，交点的地方红的浓郁，紫的艳丽。

和玉没在哥哥手下挨过这样的急打，一时间没缓过来，什么声儿都憋在了喉咙里，硬是一声没吭接下来十几棍。

身体反应总是比思维能力更快，等和玉的脑子里接受到疼这个信号的时候，冷汗顺着额角沁了出来，细细密密的爬满了发根，在阴暗湿冷的牢房里掀起一阵凉意。

稍微一停歇的几秒钟里，和玉突然失了控一般叫出来，疼到脚趾卷曲起来，小腿绷得笔直的来回蹬着踢着。

成卫狠厉的往他乱动的小腿上抽了一记，皮肤跟着泛起一道深红肿胀，语气也跟着严厉了起来，“再乱动！”

和玉被这一下打到一哆嗦，立马抻直了腿平放在凳子上，任由成卫挥舞着施刑的手，再一次在他身后撕扯皮肉。

汗水沾湿了额前的发丝，和玉垂头向着地板浑身无力，满身都是狼狈不堪，上身的衣物破损了，白衬衣的袖子不知道什么时候蹭脏了。

他把小臂折起来送到嘴边，紧紧的咬上自己，他太怕疼了，从小就是。

十二岁那年，他哥哥成年的生日宴上，因为宾客口中的一句“独子”不知道怎么突然戳中了他一直藏在心里的疼，他在成家小心翼翼的过了这么多年，依然摆脱不了自己对自己的束缚，那日藏在花园的假山下面一直到天擦黑才把自己重新放回来跟这个世界接触。

家里人找他快找疯了，宴会的人本就鱼龙混杂，成家在天津屈指可数的高门大户，多少人盼着他们出事，怪不得家里过分紧张。

成卫第一个赶到和玉藏身的地方，抄起路边的小树枝就往他身上招呼，没两下和玉就哭着喊着说挨不住了再打就要死了。

听见弟弟哭嚎，本来就心疼的成卫哪里还下得去手，抱着人就回房间去，喂了一天没怎么吃东西的弟弟一块糕点，等人睡着了才退下他的裤子细细的查看有没有打伤。

其实那时候成卫还是个把弟弟捧在手心的弟控，哪里真舍得去下手，就那三五道树枝的印记压根连肿都没肿起来，只有浅浅的粉色。不过还是给成卫心疼的揉了半宿，觉得自己不该动手。

和玉疼得受不住了，牙齿就再用上几分力，眼见着几乎要有血丝从齿间渗出来，眼泪大把大把的往地上掉，蓄满了一眶就落在满是灰尘的水泥地上，卷起细小的尘土包成一团，滚落四散。

“松口。”成卫不知道什么时候停下来蹲在他的面前，用手掐着他的下颌。

和玉满眼水花，看不清楚人像，也看不清成卫的嘴型，更遑论能听懂他说的什么话，只感觉到身后像是被人削了一层皮，疼得火辣辣的钻心，脸上的伤又被重复的捏到了他觉得更疼了，嘴里咬的更紧了。

血液的腥气在嘴巴里四散开来。

成卫却当他是在抗刑，换来的是怒不可遏的又一轮责打。

和玉到最后也没能松口，胳膊上血淋淋的一片蹭在嘴唇上，顺着嘴角淌下来跟汗水混在一起滴滴答答的往水泥地上砸。

身后的警棍落得越来越急促，和玉就在辗转忍受之间，溢出来几声痛苦的呻吟。

和玉的一声“先生”刚刚叫出口就被成卫打了回去，狠厉的风声和皮肉被击打的声音中夹着成卫没有感情的话，“求饶就不必了，你知道我想听什么，和玉。”

他知道，他清楚，他做不到。

和玉闭着眼睛，把原本要喊出来的痛都咽回肚子里，小臂上咬出了血痕就换一只咬。

这样没有终点没有尽头和数目的责打，和玉从来没感受过，也不知道他能熬到什么时候，只觉得身后像是被热油泼过，又像是生生把每一道打都嵌进了肉里，再溅着血花拉扯出来。

但其实成卫只是沿着臀峰往臀腿上一道一道的排着，反反来回的给皮肉升温，白皙的皮肤被肿起来的棱子充斥着，变成深红色再变成紫色，泛起来瘀血。

“和玉，你只要说一句话，你只要告诉我再也不去接触那些人，我马上就带你回家，以后安分守己的做站长副官，我疼你。”成卫的声音比刚刚更加冰冷。

和玉喘息着，唇齿分离松开血肉，用仅剩的一点力气撑着回道，“先生在，我就在。哥哥不放弃，和玉也呃……和玉也绝不退缩。”

话没说完的时候成卫那凌厉的力度又在皮肉上炸开，不留情面的劈开他仅存的幻想，“与其将来被什么人抓了送去刑房，不如我直接把你打死在这里，你说好不好，和玉。”

和玉疼得出不了声，又几番责打过后他维持不住身子在凳子上，扭着腰身去躲避不知道在哪里落下来的警棍，一条腿已经落下来，半撑在地上才勉强不让自己完全跌落。

衬衣被冷汗浸湿了，透明的贴在脊背上，狼狈的呼吸声在阴湿的牢房里愈加清晰。

成卫把警棍放在他两腿中间，冰凉的触感抵达大腿内侧的软肉的时候，和玉还是浑身都颤抖起来，挣扎着喊着，“先生、先生！不，哥哥！”

成卫按住他的腰不让他挣扎，警棍继续往更深处去，一直抵达隐秘的穴口。

警棍的前端刚刚抵在和玉身上的时候，他就夹紧了身体，拼命的开始反抗，成卫只是用手一点点把他的大腿分开，强迫性的把双腿分到长凳的两边卡着，凳子的高度不算矮，和玉的膝盖还没有够的到地上，只能不上不下的挂着，靠小腿的力量撑着下半身才不至于让穴口的位置完全暴露在成卫眼前。

成卫哪里肯给他机会，一撩外套分腿坐在长凳上，膝盖分别卡着和玉的两条大腿，看着他试图拼命的往前爬，嘴里哭泣声不止，但是已经改了口，“哥哥，哥哥放过我吧……”

关于身份，成卫总是能分的很清，他们在家里的时候，和玉没少被成卫折腾，跟在办公室里那个对待工作认真又严肃的长官完全不一样，在家里的哥哥，是会解开腰带像个禽兽一样把他栓在床上一直干到和玉声嘶力竭地求饶。

成卫伸手摸上和玉因为紧张而不断收缩的褶皱，这里还十分嫩，跟惨遭毒手的屁股形成了鲜明对比，那些破皮发紫的肿肉现在因为被强行拉开大腿而挤压在一起，又疼又酸的感觉时时刻刻的充斥着和玉的神经。

手指伸进去的时候和玉脊背都僵直了，成卫问他，“怕什么，以为我会打你这里？”

和玉颤抖着回，“哥哥、哥哥不会……”

没有润滑而且人或许紧张，简直涩到成卫寸步难行，更遑论是粗糙的木质警棍。

他拍着和玉周遭的皮肤，“和玉说的对，的确不会，所以你放松……”

和玉哪里做得到，痛是钻心的痛，连成一大片的痛，成卫就扒开他的两片青紫肿胀的臀肉毫不怜惜的往中间用力。

寸粗的警棍有着粗糙的质感，没入洞口的瞬间和玉无声的仰头，惨白的脸色和嘴角的血滴形成鲜明的对比，半边脸上还残留着肿起来的痕迹那是被鞭打过的耻辱。

和玉叫不出来，眼泪却是不受控制的流了满脸，全身的力气都被那一处的疼痛卸了去，成卫用力往深处送，警棍打着转勉强进不过一寸，摩擦着周围全被撑开的嫩肉，撕裂着渗出血丝，争先恐后的顺着皮肤的纹理爬进身体的洞穴，沾染到木头的表层红的星星点点。

剧烈的疼痛随着意识的归来开始逐渐侵蚀残存的理智，和玉的惨叫声跟着成卫的一进一出跌宕起伏，回荡在空旷的刑室里，孤单又绝望。

成卫抵着他疯狂想要合上的双腿，只要稍稍用力拨弄那插在和玉中间的粗棍就引得人浑身颤抖惨叫连连，他握着和玉的腰把人提起来固定在身前，臀部悬空着撅到最高点，更用力的往下插着狰狞可怕的刑具。

和玉哭声喑哑，指尖不停的扣着蹬腿，划着一道一道的指甲印后被木刺扎进肉里也浑然不觉，脸上的肿印被挤压到也依然疯狂的摇头，无意义的求饶声不断送进成卫的耳朵里。

成卫却只有一遍一遍问他，“要不要老老实实的做个副官，还是继续要弟弟的权利。”

成卫说，和玉，你放弃吧。

和玉只是哭，忍着撕裂的疼痛，一句一句的叫着，哥哥。成卫问一遍，他就固执的叫一声。

成卫气的狠了，唰一下把手里的东西抽出来，“咣当”落在水泥地上，带着和玉的体温和血液滚落到墙角。

和玉被抓着后衣领拖到铁栏杆边上，身体贴上冰凉的金属的时候，止不住的发抖，下身没有衣服膝盖撞在粗糙的横道上瞬间就破了皮。

和玉两手抓着栏杆不让自己跌坐到地上，怯生生的转头去看站在身后的人。

成卫的一身军装依然整整齐齐，裤子笔挺整洁，上衣被腰带扎的井井有条，右肩一条金色的穗链垂下来挂到胸口，军装的主人正在平和又清冷的看着他。

银色的手铐咔哒一声扣在和玉的左手手腕上，成卫拿着手铐另一环绕过一根铁栏杆最后锁上了他的右手手腕

——他被牢牢地固定在铁门上，分毫逃不出这块地狱。

成卫分开他的双腿一直到不能更分，和玉站不住就只有紧紧的握着铁栏杆，上半身都贴在冰冷的铁器上，手铐碰到杆子上咣当作响。

“和玉，父亲把你当亲儿子，我从没把你当亲兄弟，”成卫抽出腰带来扔在地上，一边解着裤扣一边紧紧的压着他的上半身靠在他耳边吐热气，“从我二十岁你十二岁的时候，我就知道你注定要被我关在床上的。”

“和玉，你只能听我的话。”成卫没有任何前戏的进入让已经被撑破过一次的私密之处再一次受到撕裂般的疼痛。

抓着栏杆的手青筋暴起，指尖上有刚刚被木刺扎破的血痕，血珠争先恐后的往外冒。

脆弱的甬道被成卫填充满，艰难的吞进一整根粗物已经耗尽了和玉所有的力气，此刻只有张大了嘴不停的对着空气大喘，仿佛濒死的人在做窒息之前最后的挣扎。

和玉缩着身体直往下跌，滑下去一寸就被成卫那一双大手提着大腿重新抱到合适的高度，他无条件不能反抗的接受着体内横冲直撞的欲望。

像不止一次的在成卫的房间里的任何地方，他被脱光了跪在地上被迫承受着来自哥哥的抽插和击打。

受过摧残的臀部经不起任何的碰擦，但是成卫越来越快的撞在他的肉上，痛苦逐渐加重再慢慢的麻木，整个臀都感受不到任何区别的待遇，只有那还吞着成卫的地方承受着无法忽略的疼。

泪水口水都顺着光滑的脖颈流下来，呼吸不畅而张的太久的嘴巴里银丝滴下来，落在锁骨处落在凌乱不堪的衬衣上，再打湿了一片，显得糜乱又诱人。

和玉的身体跟着成卫抽动的频率，一次又一次的撞在栏杆上，每次是叮当巨大的声响，他清晰的听着他们现在做的这些违背人伦的事情被无限放大，就在他的面前。

胯骨撞在金属上反反复复已经青紫一片，在疼痛里逐渐升起的快感让和玉身前有了抬头的趋势，提醒着他如此的屈辱但是淫荡。

他们交合在一起，和玉身后被一道又一道的力度顶的快要疯掉，成卫太了解他的身体，给他最敏感的地方不断的刺激但又不会满足他，直让他晃着屁股去迁就身后的人。

身前半软不硬的阴茎蹭在栏杆上也让他忍不住贴着身子多磨了几下，偶尔嘴里还有几声呻吟哼出来。

和玉的意识快要被情欲操控的时候，成卫抽身离开，又粗又硬的物什顶端的伞蓬还是柔软的一直赌在穴口，来来回回的不进不出的折磨着和玉。

食髓知味以后的后穴骤然被抽空，和玉扭了扭腰想要让对方进来，但是只得到了不轻不重的拍打。

成卫伏身在他的后肩，单手捏着他的下颌强迫他转过头来看自己，“听不听话。”

和玉腿上没有力气，紧紧的皱着眉头，眼睛里还含着没散去的水汽，仰着头喘息，“我…我会跟哥哥一起…一起出生入死，呃…啊！”

话还没说完成卫又是一个挺身，完完全全的操开了和玉的身体，没有故意去勾和玉的敏感点只有横冲直撞的惩罚。

“疼……”和玉的声音嘶哑，几乎听不出本来那种细腻柔和的感觉。

成卫捞起来他的腰往更深的地方狠狠的抽动，语气极为认真，“疼就叫先生。叫一声就放过你。”

和玉颤抖着缩着肩膀，“不是，是哥、哥哥……”

挨了一个耳光，依然在肿胀不堪的左脸。

和玉咬着牙不让自己哭出来，但是痛呼声却怎么也藏不进齿间，他第一次跟成卫这样对着干完完全全的忤逆。

一下重过一下的耳光在提醒他这就是反抗的后果。

成卫另一条胳膊圈着他的后背，温柔的握着和玉抓紧栏杆的手，左手却是严厉的掌刑人。

每一下手掌贴在和玉面庞上都会伴随着一声严厉的“我让你叫先生！”

和玉没再说出一句完整的话来，因为刚刚发出声音就会被打回去，成卫知道他性子倔犟，根本不等他回答就直接巴掌扇上来。

下身痉挛的感觉一阵一阵的冲上来，分不清是在高潮还是在高潮的边缘徘徊，只有松软的腿开始往地上跪。

镣铐划着生锈的铁栏杆发出刺耳的声音，成卫随着他的身子半跪下去，两腿挤进和玉的双膝之间让他没有并拢双腿的可能。

下身一丝不挂的和玉双膝蹭在粗糙的水泥面上，随着每一次的深顶摩擦着细嫩的皮肤，沙砾渗进皮肉间带出鲜红的血珠。

那只有力的大手依然没有放过他，像是个机器一样间隔有规律的落在他的脸上，十几下过去以后和玉半张脸已经高高肿起，他摇着头不敢说话，只能一抽一抽的耸着肩膀。

嘴里的哭喊声已经变成了无声的挣扎，嘴唇早就咬出了一道一道的血痕，另外半边没有被肆虐的脸色惨白，身体和理智都被逼到了极限。

成卫现在几乎是轻而易举就能摧毁他强行控制的意念。

湿腻一片的触感从臀缝蔓延到双腿之间，再被成卫的身体沾湿到青紫一片的两片臀肉，他越是敏感成卫越是不给他痛快，硬挺的欲望生生停在体内。

被摩擦剐蹭着的嫩肉早就红肿起来，被成卫撑着想收紧又无法，只能被迫承受着他的进出，整个人都已经被抛在了空中。

得不到高潮的身体已经无法被理智操控，甚至抬着屁股主动开始蹭着成卫，一前一后的动作碾压着膝盖，更加肆无忌惮的渗血。

成卫掰开他的臀瓣，不仅不让他收紧后穴，更是翻着两侧的肉像是要把肠壁都拉扯出来。

疼痛铺天盖地的砸向和玉的身体每一个地方。

“哥哥…放过我吧，要，要被操坏了。”  
  
咬破的嘴唇，打肿得脸颊，抽破的臀腿，蹭花的双膝，还有被操坏了的穴口。

“叫先生。”成卫的巴掌又下来了，落在他的被疯狂凌虐过的腿肉上，和玉颤抖着挣扎，扭动的身子也停下来但是下一秒就被一个深顶操到失声。

和玉不肯开口，满脸泪痕的摇着头。浑身酸软无力，只有被迫承受着成卫给他的一切，毫无怜惜且充满惩罚的给予，一点点侵蚀他的安全感，他的双手拼命想要去抓成卫的身体但是被镣铐牢牢地固定在分寸之间。

他捶打着金属链，被锋利的镣铐划破手腕内侧，瘀血积了一片，狰狞可怕。

难耐的呻吟声和痛呼声夹杂不断，总在反复的折磨和玉的神经，抵达了崩溃的边缘。

成卫贴紧他的耳边，“和玉，你听好了，我不要你出生入死，你要死只有被我这样干死，明白吗。”

和玉的小腿在抽搐，被撑开的肠道已经彻底失去了绞紧成卫的力气，卸了力道任他操弄，但成卫却突然温柔起来，抵着穴口缓缓的插到尽头，肉撞在他的敏感点上来回摩擦。

和玉闭上眼睛被成卫的控制欲包围，他跌落地狱，他知道自己不可能拥有自由的身份。

他唯一一次想要拥有跟成卫并肩作战的机会硬生生被剥夺，他喘不过气来，只能感受体内的液体汩汩涌入，随着成卫的声音一起嵌入和玉心里。

“你只能听我的话，和玉，叫先生。”

成卫抽身离去，让浊白色的液体从和玉隐秘的地方流出来，湿湿腻腻的挂在大腿上，淫乱的味道充满了一室。

和玉哭的喑哑，跌坐在地上侧身看着成卫起身整理好衣裤，从墙上挂着的一排鞭子里抽出一根一指粗的马鞭来在空气里甩了甩，然后搭在了他的肩头。

手臂在颤抖，和玉清晰的看着自己不受控制的身体，头靠在栏杆上，双手失力的搭在镣铐上。

鞭子划破空气的声音像是从地狱传来，抽破了衬衣，渗出一道血口子。

“和玉，你听话吗？”成卫手上不停，跟着又是同样的一道平行的落在和玉背上，从左肩一直贯穿着到右侧腰际。

偏偏和玉不回话，一声“哥哥”又激怒了挥着鞭子的男人。

和玉疼得顾不得膝盖上的上，跪起来又往前爬，但是奈何被锁的动弹不得，只有失声叫喊的份儿。

成卫的鞭子像是吃人的猛虎，紧紧的咬着和玉拼命扭躲的身体。

排排鞭痕撕扯了白色的衬衣，成了破烂的布条，落满了一背就再抬手换了个方向交叉着抽下去。

那一下落在肩头的时候，和玉仰了头，似乎是用了全身的力气，隔着所有的苦难也湮没了所有坚持，嘶哑出声，“先生——饶过我吧。”

鞭子应声落地，成卫急匆匆的去解和玉手上的镣铐，叮叮作响的声音堪堪盖住了和玉虚弱的求饶声，“先生…先生，和玉错了，和玉听话，先生别打了。和玉清楚…是成和玉。”

和玉还想再说些什么，成卫亲了亲他的唇角，轻声道，“可以了和玉，回家。”

“回家”这两个字一出，和玉撑了许久的理智通通砸到了地上，晕了过去。

成卫脱了外套把人盖上，草草的清理了一下刑房里淫乱的痕迹，抱着和玉上了车。

和玉睡的并不老实，紧锁的眉头像是依然在被不断的折磨，醒来的时候已经是第二天午后。

他动了动胳膊，惊醒了浑身的痛感，也惊动了趴在床边的成卫。

和玉只看了他一眼，泪水就从眼角测落下来，瞬间红了眼眶。

成卫给他擦了擦眼泪，发现怎么擦都擦不干净，索性由着他哭，只是端起粥来轻轻吹了两口送到人嘴边。

和玉偏了头，不肯张嘴。

成卫把粥碗放到桌子上，磕到木头的声音让和玉轻轻颤抖了一下。成卫叹着气摸了摸和玉的头顶，“不是说听话吗？就这么听吗？”

和玉哭的更厉害了，只默默的看着成卫，眼神里全是控诉和痛苦。

成卫坐到床边上来，单手把人扶起来靠在自己怀里，尽量避开了他满身的伤，替他捋了捋垂落在眼前的碎发，“生气了？”

和玉没做声，掉了两滴泪默认了。

“生气了怎么办？”成卫又问他。

和玉固执的把眼神落到一边，不看他。

“那我哄哄？”成卫轻声细语的在和玉的耳边呢喃着一边亲了亲他的发顶。

和玉还是不作声。

成卫就一手环着他的腰，另一手一颗一颗解开自己的衬衣的扣子，直到整件衣衫从肩头落下来掉在床面上，他转身背对着和玉。

和玉倒抽一口冷气，颤抖着指尖想去碰成卫的后背，触及鲜红的血印又像是被烫到一般缩回来。

“你……你做什么了。”

成卫穿好衣服重新坐回去，“哄你。”

和玉满脑子都是刚刚的画面，成卫精壮的脊背上遍布着交错的鞭痕，凌乱鲜艳，像是刚刚打上去不久，只不过数量巨大，几乎落了满背，足有上百道细细的红痕，层层叠叠的渗着鲜血，黑色的衬衫是却是什么都看不出来。

跟成卫对比起来，自己肩上那十几下的伤痕来说，根本算不得什么。

成卫擦擦他蜿蜒而下的泪水，“哭什么，不是生气了吗，跟你道歉了。”

和玉趴在他的肩头，轻轻抽着鼻子，“为什么不许……”

成卫知道他问的是什么事，“我说了，你不需要出生入死，我只想你好好的做我的副官，你不该知道那么多事的，和玉。”

几声抽气又扯到了脸颊的伤，和玉悄声瞪了他一眼，“你的副官见不了人了，脸都被打肿了。”

成卫作势要往自己脸上抽，被和玉眼疾手快的拦了下来，“别…要见人的。”

“那还生气吗？”成卫拉开他的手腕握在手里，轻轻摸着被镣铐磨出来的瘀血。

和玉低头，许久小声念了句，“再哄哄。”

成卫轻声笑着把人搂进怀里，“行，哥再哄哄，哄哄我的小副官。”

来年往事，成卫已经在这条路上踽踽独行数年，唯一护的下来的不过和玉，他固执己见，或许是私心的盼着和玉能在一方尘嚣乱世里得一时安稳，或许又只是希望来日，有个深爱之人给自己收尸。

罢了。  



End file.
